Starting Over
by Spottedmask12
Summary: Samantha and Cameron Morgan lost everything when their dad died. Their friends stopped talking to them and their mom became distant. When there Mom decides to move to Roseville they didn't mind. Cameron has lost all sense of good in the world and will not open up to anyone except to her twin sister, Samantha, and Samantha just wants a chance to start over. Will this be her chance?
1. The Drive

**Starting Over**

Summary: Samantha and Cameron Morgan lost everything when their dad died. Their friends stopped talking to them and their mom became distant. So when their mom decided they should move to Roseville, Virginia they didn't really mind leaving. Cameron has lost all sense of good in the world and will not open up to anyone except to her twin sister, Samantha, and Samantha just wants a chance to start over. Will this be her chance?

Ch. 1: The Drive

**Samantha's POV:**

I can't believe we finally left! No more Cassie, no more Shelby, no more people making me feel miserable because of what happened. It wasn't my fault it happened nor was it my sister's or my mom's fault! We didn't want Dad to die. It wasn't our fault that he got murdered. We've tried to avenge his death, but we have no clue who killed him. All we know is that Dad is gone for good. He won't ever laugh at my jokes or at my sister's silly worries. He won't ever say he loves us ever again. I'll never see him again.

After dad died my sister, Cameron or Cammie as we call her, went crazy. She wasn't nice to anyone, and she didn't trust anyone except me gaining us enemies. Even Cassie and Shelby our old friends turned against us when we needed them the most. My mom became distant, staying at work for long hours, and never talking to us. I'm the only one who tried not to change.

Finally one night a couple weeks after Dad died Mom decided we should move, and I was completely fine with that. A new start would be waiting for my whole family when we got to Roseville and I couldn't wait. I wanted new friends, and a new life where I could be me again, and it looked like I was going to get that life.

We'd been driving for hours when we finally reached our new home. It was on a normal street, and since it was night I couldn't see much more detail. Mom glanced back at me and said, "Wake Cammie up please. We're almost there."

I shook Cammie awake and she groaned before glaring at me, "Why did you wake me up?" She said sounding cranky.

"Mom says we're almost there," I whispered and Cammie stared out the window now wide awake.

"It looks like our old home," She whispered. I stared out the window and had to agree. It looked just like Washington D.C except that it was a little less crowded. I stared in silence as Mom turned into a driveway that went up into a house that deserved to be in a fairy tale. One little side was sort of curved like a tower, and I imagined living in a room like that. The rest of the house looked like a normal house. Mom told us to carry everything inside, and we obeyed. Inside the house looked like a regular house too. The house was bigger than our old one, and had neat hooked rugs spread across wooden floors at certain places around the house. Steps led up to the second floor, and I ran up them eagerly. Immediately I claimed the tower like room I had seen from the car. Cammie chose the room across from mine, and Mom chose the one next to hers. There was one room left over to become a guest room. The house was perfect, and I couldn't wait to decorate my new room, but it was too late that night to do anything, but make my bed and hop in. Before I could even say my prayers I was asleep. 


	2. First Day of School

Ch. 2- First Day of School

Samantha's POV:

The next morning I woke up dripping wet. I groaned as I glared up at Cammie who was holding a bucket. "Really! You had to wake me up by throwing freezing cold water on me! Really!" I exclaimed.

"Yup, if you don't move fast we'll be late to school." I glared at Cammie as I glanced at the clock. 5:00am. School didn't start until 6:00am.

"Cammie we have an hour, why can't I sleep a little more." I begged as I began to close my eyes.

"Because you still have to shower, pick out an outfit, and eat breakfast. I already showered now it's your turn. Come on move!" Cammie left the room and I got out of bed shivering. I made my way to the shower. After my shower I scavenged through my suitcases looking for school clothes. Since it was the start of spring and wasn't too cold, but also not too hot I picked out a jean skirt which was just a few inches above my knees, a pretty blue shirt with a humming bird and the words "Let Your Dreams Fly" on it. Then I put on my jeans jacket and my brown flip flops that had the small brown flowers on them. After putting on this outfit I blow dried my hair and braided it into a side braid and placed a blue headband in my hair. I wore my favorite silver charm bracelet, and my little humming bird earrings. Then I ran down the stairs, and gulped down a glass of milk and a pop tart before rushing back upstairs to brush my teeth. When I was upstairs I put on some pale pink lip gloss and then I was ready for school.

Cammie had been patiently waiting downstairs the whole time. She was dressed in the most depressing outfit I've ever seen. A black sweatshirt over a black shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans were just the beginning. She also had on her favorite black and white checkered Keds. Her long brown hair was held back by a black headband, and she wore no makeup or jewelry. Sometimes I wonder how we're sisters.

"Ummm...Cammie? What are you wearing?" I asked astonished that she would even think to wear that to school.

"An outfit," Cammie answered, "Why?"

"Oh no reason." I said biting my lip. Cammie glared at me, but let it go. "Come on we have to get to school." I said as I grabbed my pink book bag with the butterflies and flowers sketched into it. Cammie nodded and picked up her plain black tote bag. I can't believe we're twins and yet we're so different.

We walked to Roseville High and went to the main office to get our schedules. We compared them and found out that we only have homeroom and math together. We walked to our lockers which were right next to each other, and after putting our stuff away we walked to our homeroom. It was in room 31 with Mr. Solomon. We found the room and walked in. As soon as we entered the class shut up and stared at us. I felt Cammie fidget uncomfortable beside me while I froze as I felt all the eyes on me.

"You must be Cameron, and Samantha Morgan." The teacher, a man who was actually pretty hot, said.

"Sammie," I corrected just as Cammie said, "Cammie.

He nodded, "Okay. Class meet Sammie," He said pointing to me, "And Cammie," he said pointing to Cammie, "They are new and I hope you help them out if they are in trouble. Now Cammie why don't you sit next to Mr. Goode and Sammie you shall sit next to Miss Baxter. Miss Baxter, Mr. Goode please raise your hands so that our new classmates know where to go." I looked out to see a girl with cappuccino colored skin, and a hot boy who had muscles and gorgeous green eyes raise their hands. I walked over to the girl and smiled at her.

She smiled back and said, "Hey, I'm Rebecca, but if you call me that I will hurt you. Call me Bex." Bex was wearing black short shorts with a red off the shoulder top. She was wearing re sandals. Her face was made up with some black mascara and red lip gloss. Her fingernails and toenails were painted with red nail polish. She looked super cute.

"Hi Bex, I'm Samantha, but please call me Sammie or Sam." I said.

"Cool name, Sammie, and I like your outfit though Macey, one of my friends, would find something wrong with it, but don't worry she's nice once you get to know her." Bex said smiling at me trying to put me at ease.

"Okay, I like your outfit too." We stopped talking while Mr. Solomon took the rest of the role. I started doodling in my drawing notebook before glancing up to see how Cammie was doing. She was glaring at the boy with the gorgeous eyes, and he was smirking at her.

When Mr. Solomon finished role I asked Bex, "Who's that sitting next to Cammie?"

"Oh him, he's Zachery Goode, one of the biggest players in the school, but he also can be quite nice. I'm friends with him." Bex responded, and I nodded.

"I don't think my sister likes him."

"No I wouldn't say she does. Hey what do you have next?" Bex asked.

"History and then Science. You?"

'Oh same. Want to walk to class together?"

"Sure." I responded happily as the bell rang and Bex and I hurried out the door to History. I had found my first friend on my first day. Not a bad first day of school.


End file.
